


Three Timelines Meet on a Plane

by Psiidmon, Rise_Comics



Series: Some of our Favorite Memories [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Shampoo just wants to sleep, Vapes is baked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiidmon/pseuds/Psiidmon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Comics/pseuds/Rise_Comics
Summary: Both Shampoos meet Canon!Shampoo on the flight from Guangzhou to Tokyo. Vapor!Shampoo cringes at Canon!Shampoo’s utter lack of long term planning, while Canon!Shampoo doesn’t understand why Fave!Shampoo cursed herself voluntarily.





	Three Timelines Meet on a Plane

Shampoo had hoped that she could at least take a catnap on the flight, in spite of the loud engines of the IL-62. 

What she hadn’t expected was to be seated next to her clones. Sure, doppelgängers exist, but these were probably sourced from magic of some kind… since there was a doppelgänger of her cursed form calmly sitting in one of their laps. She was fairly certain this wasn’t one of the rare flights where pets were allowed.

“Vapes, you were right, this is so much easier than going by boat.” She was speaking Japanese rather fluently as she idly scratched under her cat’s chin. Apparently ‘Vapes’ was the third Shampoo.

“Excuse Shampoo, but why you wear her face?” The girl recoiled slightly and looked at her condescendingly.

“Did you even start to practice japanese before you got on the flight?” Her cat was lashing its tail back and forth as she placatingly rubbed a hand down its spine.

“Grandmother already restart training, no have time to study.” Shampoo replied succinctly.

“Right, and all the time you spent waiting at the airport without studying?” A hand tauntingly held up the romance novel in her lap. “Still in mandarin, I see. You could at least have brought it in japanese and brought a translation dictionary.”

Shampoo flushed. “Nobody tell Shampoo springs have spirits to mock self in dreams.” She grabbed the novel back and pulled it up over her face.

“Just asking,” the girl identified as Vapes said. “But what are you on the flight for?”

"Stupid spirit guides not remember why Shampoo cursed in first place? Too distracted thinking of Airen. Grandmother kicked into spring of drowned cat."

"She is pretty hard not to think about." The cat owner said with a grin at the pet in her arms. It smugly walked across all three Shampoos' laps before wandering off elsewhere in the cabin, a cute miniature cheongsam and backpack earning the cat a couple of pictures from bored tourists.

"Airen boy, idiot. That just his curse." The Shampoo to her right blinked at that.

"Ah, I think you're thinking of Vapes' beloved. To borrow your phrasing, Champion not interested in Ranma." The infuriating girl spoke the last sentence in mandarin, mocking Shampoo’s rusty language skills.

While this was happening, Vapes pulled out a notebook and pen, and started doodling to pass the time. The infuriating girl looked over at Vapes’ drawing with interest, while Shampoo tried to go back to sleep and ignore the other two Shampoos for the rest of the 4 hour flight.

“Whatcha drawing?” Champs asked, in Japanese. Looking over at what Vapes was doodling, Shampoo could see what appeared to be a… thing and a helicopter chasing a car, although she never saw anything like that even in Japan. Looking at the occupants of said car, she could see what looked like Vapes in a leather jacket, and what looked like girl-type Ranma on the roof firing some sort of Ki attack, as well as a strange girl in the passenger seat.

Champs gave a grin at the scene. “Looks like a fun time, you should tell us about my Airen’s role in adventure.” Annoyingly she had switched to English now.

“Wait, that’s your Airen?” Vapes asked, in American accented English, pointing to said strange girl. “Well, you do have good taste.” she added, continuing to add detail to her drawing. “I don’t think it happened, at least not yet, but it seemed… familiar.”

A fourth clone seemed to have appeared from the ether behind the real Shampoo, and was idly brushing her hands over the cursed girl’s shoulders. She spoke in a mandarin undertone. “Sorry about those two. Not a single compassionate bone in either of them.”

Champs idly flung a middle finger in the fourths’ direction even as Shampoo started to receive a calming massage. 

“Wait, where did you pop from?” Vapes asked, switching back to Mandarin.

“I’m the one you met last time. Airen calls me ‘Sham-chan’, good enough nickname.” She nodded her head at a miniature cheongsam on one forearm, and then at the backpack on her other forearm. “Had to use the bathroom.” Both were worn by the cat earlier.

Champs stole the romance novel from Shampoo’s hands as she was distracted by the massage. While this was happening, the flight attendants came down the aisles with the snack cart, with Vapes taking the opportunity to order as many bags of snacks as she possibly could. “Do you even have a credit card for that?” Sham-chan asked with an eye roll.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Vapes asked, before opening the first bag. “Besides, I’m blazed as hell, and the munchies decided to kick in now.”

“And you wonder why I call you ‘Vapor’.” Champs said with an answering eye roll. 

“So, you chose the cat curse, then?” Sham-chan asked quietly as she continued the massage.

Since her fellow cat was being kind and speaking their collective native language, Shampoo answered. “No, I think Great Grandmother chose it though. Was repeating early training at the pools, but she didn’t bother to put the netting up. I got cocky. Glad she wasn’t fighting near Spring of Duck.”

Sham-chan nodded and continued the half a petting session, half a massage. “I chose to become a cat - my Airen has another cursed girlfriend, Spring of Pig, and I had been told about the arrangement of Airen keeping her as a pet. Kind of misunderstood… and had some bad luck with my choice, really should have gone with a puppy.” Champs snorted at that admission.

“Not that I knew at the time.” Champs continued in japanese. “But, small, cute and fast is still pretty beneficial.”

Shampoo purred at the thought. “I could sneak into places undetected, hmm… Thank you for the advice, spirits.”

“Practice your japanese for your own sake, Shampoo.” Sham-chan chided gently before finishing off the massage.

“And when you get to Japan, set up a home base of sorts. A safe place to eat, sleep, and make plans.” Vapes said. “And don’t forget to have a source of income as well. You’re gonna need to pay for an apartment, food, and whatever your plans are.”

Vapes then pulled out what looked to be a deed to a property in Tokyo, along with a map of Tokyo with several marked points.

“This place is a good place to start. It’s close enough to walk between everywhere we need to go, and is a prime spot for any front business to operate in.” Vapes said, as she pointed at a red dot close to where the Tendo Dojo and the Nerima subway would be.

“I will consider what both of you just said.” Shampoo said.

“That’s better than nothing.” Vapes said.

The Shampoo squad settled into their seats, as Shampoo tried to go back to sleep for the final hour of the flight, in spite of the loud shriek emanating from the engines of the near two decade old Russian jet.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few of our Favorite Things by Psiidmon: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812289/chapters/46910263
> 
> Vapor Memory by Rise Comics:  
https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395610


End file.
